


Just Sweet Enough

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash Yuletide [10]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Fluff, Drinking, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, you can dress like an American Girl doll sometimes, but you know how to drink.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sweet Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Yuletide Day 8 Prompt: Festive Drinks.

“My god, this is _heaven_ ,” Emily sighed after taking a sip of her drink, eyes half-closed in ecstasy.  Andy was used to seeing that expression in an entirely different setting.  “What the hell is in this?”

“It’s a crimson crush,” Andy said, taking a sip of her own fruity drink.  “I always order them around the holidays.”

“Yes, but is there _cocaine_ in it?” Emily glanced around the crowded, stylish silver bar before taking another gulp, the ice clacking against her front teeth.  She wiped her mouth with her wrist, silver bracelets jingling together like bells.

Andy laughed, sliding an arm around Emily’s waist.  Emily was much more accepting of small displays of public affection after having a few, especially when Andy was buying at the nicer places they didn’t have the money to frequent as often after leaving _Runway_.  “Belvedere RED, elderflower liqueur, pomegranate, grapefruit,” she said, swirling her glass to see the kaleidoscope of pink and red. 

“You had me at the expensive vodka,” Emily said, melting into Andy’s embrace.  “God, you can dress like an American Girl doll sometimes, but you know how to drink.”

“You’re too kind,” Andy said dryly, and held her hand up to order another round. 

By the time they left the bar, it was after midnight and snow fell in soft puffs, the kind of snow New York rarely saw and always celebrated.  “Damn, these shoes,” Emily said, tottering in her sky-high red suede boots.  She wore them with matching red suede gloves, a nice black knitted hat sliding off her hair, and Andy never found her more lovely.

“I might have to get you complaining about the price of fashion on the record,” Andy joked, helping Emily balance.  Snow seeped down her collar and beneath her scarf but it made her smile; it was her and Emily’s first Christmas spent together, and it would be two full and glorious days of them having sex, online shopping for each other (because they were both hopeless and getting each other gifts), and drinking booze with cinnamon and spices.

“Hey,” Emily said, a little snappish, and staggered to face Andy.  Her eyeliner was a little smudged, eyes hazy, snow gathering in her hair.  “C’mere.”  Andy obeyed and Emily kissed her, sloppy and sweet, taste like the bite of pomegranate seeds.  “Let’s go back to mine and you can fix me another one of those.”

“Okay, but the cheaper version,” Andy said, following Emily down the wet sidewalk, a goofy grin plastered on her face.


End file.
